Always and Forever
by Fastestthingalive34
Summary: When Metal Overlord threatens to take over the world, Sonic and the gang think they can stop him... But what they don't know is, something will go horribly, horribly wrong... Sonamy. ONESHOT.


**-FASESTTHINGALIVE34 Gives You**: Always and Forever

**-Hm, wow the first Sonamy fic I've ever written. Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Welcome to the world of Always and Forever**

**-Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi Guys! Meet SHADOW!**

**Shadow: They already know me!**

**Me: Hit it Shads!**

**Shadow: Fasestthingalive34 does not own SEGA or any of it's characters**

**

* * *

**

_"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart."_

-Sheik: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time

_

* * *

The Amazon: Eggman's Base

* * *

_

"THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME METAL SONIC! THE _FOURTH _TIME!" Eggman roared to his small, blue, hedgehog robot.

"Apologies." Metal Sonic said in a flat, mechanical voice.

Eggman glared at his creation. "NO! You are useless to me! You were designed to be just as strong as that blue hedgehog, but it turns out that you are just as weak! You're _pathetic_! What was I thinking when I created you!? You are _always_ losing to that blue bastard!" Eggman then turned to face his creation. "I think that it is time for you to be put to rest..." he growled coldly.

Metal Sonic was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Yes Master..."

Eggman turned his back to Metal Sonic. "Wait here..." he muttered.

"Yes Master..." Metal Sonic responded.

But just when Eggman took one step away, Metal Sonic slammed his large, metal hand up against the side of Eggman's skull.

"UGH!" Eggman grunted as he hit the floor.

Metal's eyes glowed red with rage.

Eggman backed him self up into a wall.

"Metal Sonic, please! Have mercy!" the doctor pleaded. "I promise I'll give you another chance I'll reprogram your data base and--" but Eggman was cut off.

"Silence!" Metal Sonic said in a low voice.

Eggman gulped as Metal grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up so the two of them met eye to eye.

Eggman's frightened blue eyes looked up into Metal Sonic's raging red ones.

"You think that I would have mercy for such an insolent man as yourself?" Metal Sonic growled in the same low voice.

"Please Metal I--" Eggman began, but was cut off.

"SILENCE! FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS MASTER! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?" Metal Sonic roared ferociously.

Eggman was to frightened to say anything so he merely stared and nodded.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Metal questioned as he dropped Eggman, giving him a chance to catch his breath by gasping for air.

Metal looked at one of his sharp fingers. "I could kill you, you know?" he said, not even looking at Eggman.

Eggman's eyes widened in horror "P-please Metal Sonic! Show me mercy! I was the one who created you!" he chocked.

Metal slowly turned his head to Eggman. "And that...is what I respect about you doctor..." he said as he stepped closer to Eggman, making him push himself into the wall again. "And so, because of that...I will let you live..." Metal said.

Eggman sighed relief and bowed in gratitude. "Oh! Oh, thank you Metal Sonic! Thank you! Now, we can take on that pesky blue hedgehog together!" he said.

If Metal Sonic had a mouth he would have had an evil smirk glued upon it. "Who said anything about _we_? I think that _I_ can take on Sonic and his friends by myself... I don't need you..." he said coldly.

Eggman looked up at his robot. "W-wait! I thought that you said you would let me live!" he said in horor.

"Who said that I was going to kill you?" Metal asked. "I'll let you live..." he said.

"Oh...thank you..." Eggman said.

But the next thing that he knew, a metal fist flew into his face, knocking him out cold.

"...For now..." Metal Sonic said before turning to face two robots that had been observing the incident near by.

"Take him away!" Metal ordered.

Not wanting to disobey, the two robots quickly brought Eggman into another room.

Metal then let out an evil laugh. "Oh Sonic the hedgehog...this will be the end of you forever..." he said before letting out a loud evil, laugh.

_

* * *

Station Square

* * *

_

"COME BACK HERE SONIC!" cried a pink hedgehog in a red dress with white trimming.

In front of her was an azure hedgehog who seemed to be running away.

These two hedgehogs were known as Amy Rose, the cute, fun-loving girl, who is also the number one fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the other was, of course, the blur himself, Sonic.

"Just give up Amy!" Sonic cried as he turned his head to her, she was beginning to catch up.

"I'll never give up on you Sonic!" Amy called.

Sonic groaned and began to move faster, losing Amy. As much as he liked the pink hedgehog, he knew that he could never be with her. The main reason for this was because, he thought that she might become a pretty good target for Dr. Eggman, and secondly, he knew that he would be slowed down by such things as love. And knowing Sonic, he always had to stay at his top speeds.

Amy skidded to a stop when she realized that Sonic was out of sight.

"Ooo! I hate it when he does that!"Amy growled as she clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

She then drooped her ears. "But why can't he just stop and talk? Even seeing Sonic for a minute with out him running away would be better than not seeing him at all..." she said with a sigh as she turned around and made her walk home.

Amy was, however, side tracked when she began to look into all different kinds of shop windows, examining their goods.

"Hello Miss Amy." said a soft voice from behind the blush hedgehog.

Amy turned around to see none other than Cream the Rabbit, a small, adorable, little bunny, and her choa, Cheese.

"Hi Cream and Cheese!" Amy said with a bright smile.

"Choa, choa!" Cheese pipped.

Amy then turned to Cream. "Why are you out here Cream?" she asked.

Cream shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought that I'd take a walk." she said.

Amy knew that a six year old girl shouldn't be walking that streets of such a large city alone. "Why don't you come with me?" Amy offered.

Cream smiled. "Sure! Thank you Miss Amy!" she said as she bowed her head, as so did Cheese.

Amy waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, it's no problem, really!" she said happily.

* * *

Cream and Amy roamed the streets for a good two hours until they decided that it was time to bring Cream home.

"I had a lot of fun today Miss Amy! I even got sandals." Cream said with a bright smile.

"Choa!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Me too!" Amy said, returning the smile.

"Rouge, can we go home now? This is boring?" complained a low pitched voice.

Amy and Cream turned to see none other than Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat standing in front of a jewelry store.

Rouge glared at Shadow. "This isn't boring! We're looking at jewelry!" she said as she turned back to the window. "In my opinion, this is as fun as it gets." she said.

Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eye. "Whatever..." he scoffed.

Lately, Rouge had been known for dragging Shadow around with her everywhere she went, like he was some sort of pet or something.

"Hey Shadow! Hey Rouge!" Amy greeted as she ran up to her dark allies.

Rouge waved. "Hi." she said some what flatly. Rouge was never too fond of Amy.

Shadow simply looked in another direction.

"What brings you here?" Rouge asked.

Amy smiled. "Well, I was just about to take Cream home, when we ran into you guys!" she said happily.

"Well, maybe you should take her home now..." Shadow growled.

Rouge glared at Shadow. "Shadow!" she hissed under her breath.

Shadow 'hmpfed' and looked away.

"ATTENTION STATION SQUARE!" boomed a powerful voice that echoed through out the entire city.

Several people gasped and began to look around to see where it had come from.

Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge all looked up towards a giant televison screen that was placed on a building.

On the screen was an extremely powerful looking Metal Sonic. His usually gently sloped quills were pointing upwards with sharp edges. He had silver stripes that fell down his forehead. His eye glowed red with anger and rage. He had long sharp claws and wore a fine red cape. He was also equipt with golden shoulder plates where several silver spikes shot upwards.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth. "Isn't that Metal Sonic?" she said.

Shadow uncrossed his arms and looked up at the screen while Rouge stared at it too, wide eyed. Cream on the other had grabbed a hold of Amy's free hand and also looked at the screen while Cheese hid behind her head.

"Choa, choa!" Cheese winced.

"Now, as you may know it is I, Metal Sonic." Metal began. "I demand that I should have a word with your president about my new plan for dictatorship..." he said.

"Dictatorship?" Rouge gasped.

"If any of you refuse any of my orders, I shall be forced into releasing the wrath of Metal Overlord upon you..." he said as he showed one sharp claw.

"Metal Overlord?" Amy questioned.

"That's his strongest form!" Shadow responded.

"And I know that none of you want that, now do you? You have 76 hours to respond to this message" he said. "...Have a nice evening, for it maybe your last..." Metal finished as the screen went blank.

"We need to stop him!" Rouge said.

Shadow and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Amy! Shadow! Rouge!" cried a voice from behind the bunch.

The four of them turned around to see Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails running in their direction.

"Sonic!" Rouge cried.

Amy looked down to Cream. "Cream, I think that it's time you went home..." she said with a shaky voice.

Cream looked up at her pink friend. "I don't want to go home alone..." she said.

Amy sighed. "Well...alright...You can wait with me..." she said.

"Did you guys hear?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, and I'm assuming that you did too." he said.

Sonic nodded as a response.

"Sonic! We need to stop him!" Amy said.

Rouge turned to her. "But how will we ever be able to find him? He could be anywhere in the world right now." she said with a frown.

Cream nodded. "Miss Rouge is right Amy, who knows where Metal Sonic could be...We'll never find him in time..." she said, frowning as well.

Tails pointed a finger into the air. "But that's where you're wrong!" he said.

"Tails?" Knuckles questioned.

Tails then pulled out some sort of hand held device that looked a little bit like a game boy advanced.

"Unfortunately for Metal, I can track where he is just by navigating where the signal came from, from whatever device he was using." Tails said.

"Really? You can do that?" Knuckles questioned.

"Of course he can! Because unlike you fox boy here has some brain cells." Rouge said with a smirk.

"WANNA MAKE ANOTHER WISE CRACK LIKE THAT AGAIN BAT GIRL?!" Knuckles roared.

Rouge smiled. "Okay, you're ancestors were stupid to make such an idiot, knuckle-head as yourself the guardian of that stupid rock that you're so madly in love with." she said.

Knuckles began to step closer to Rouge. "YOU LITTLE--"

But Knuckles was cut off when Amy stepped in between the two of them.

"Knuckles! Rouge! This is no time for your silly little arguments!" Amy growled.

Sonic nodded and stepped beside Amy. "Amy's right. The two of you can solve this problem some other time, but right now the only important thing is to find Metal Sonic." he said.

Rouge stuck her tongue out at Knuckles who was now steaming with rage.

"Thank you Sonic..." Amy sighed.

"No problem!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Um guys... Time is wasting!" Tails said.

"Right." Shadow said as he looked at the short, two-tailed fox boy.

Tails looked down to his tracking device. "Okay, according to this, Metal Sonic was broadcasting from somewhere along the Amazon..." he said.

"The Amazon?" Shadow questioned.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Rouge asked.

Tails looked up at her. "We can take the Hurricane!" Tails suggested.

"The Hurricane?" every questioned in unison.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, you see, the X Tornado could only fit so many people, So I figured that I need a bigger plane to fit more people." he said before frowning. "But unfortunately, it only seats six." he said.

Amy frowned. "And there are seven of us..." she said.

Tails nodded. "So, one of you needs to stay behind." he said.

Cream then took a step forward. "I'll go Tails." she said.

Amy smiled. "Way to stand up Cream." she said.

"We'll take you home on the way back." Sonic assured.

Cream sighed "Well, it's better than walking home alone."

"Okay then, let's go!" Sonic said as they all hurried up.

_

* * *

Tails' Workshop

* * *

_

After they had dropped Cream off everyone went off to Tails' workshop. Tails lead everyone into the room where he kept all of his planes. On one side of the room was the X Tornado. But on the other side was a large green plane with a yellow stripe along the side hat read: The Hurricane.

Sonic let out a low whistle. "What a beaut!" he said.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said as he scratched the back of his head.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Are we going or not?" he asked.

Tails nodded. "Right!" he said.

They then all entered The Hurricane.

_

* * *

In the Amazon

* * *

_

Everyone stepped out of the plane and looked around.

"The base isn't too far from here." he said. "I think that we can make it by walking." he said.

Sonic looked around. "Something tells me that we're going to need more than just our regular powers." he said as he turned to Shadow.

Shadow nodded. "We should probably find the seven chaos emeralds. That way we can tap into super form!" he said as he made a fist.

Tails nodded. "You're probably right. I think that we should split up into groups of two." he said as he looked at the crowed. "I'll go with Knuckles." he said.

Knuckles nodded. "Well, at least I don't need to go with bat girl."

Rouge smiled. "Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad. We'd have loads of fun." she said.

Knuckles glared at her. "Oh yeah, because I always have fun when I'm around you. Don't I?" Knuckles growled.

Tails sighed. "Rouge, you go with Shadow." he said.

Rouge glared at Knuckles. "Fine! I'll have a better time with Shadow then I would with you anyways!" she snapped.

Shadow looked at her. "Please Rouge, take this job seriously..." he said.

Rouge waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah." she said.

Tails then looked over to Sonic. "And Sonic, that means you get to go with Amy." he said.

Amy smiled brightly and Sonic flinched a little bit.

"There's no escaping me this time Sonic!" Amy said happily.

Sonic smiled nervously.

"Okay, let's go!" Tails said as they all ran in separate directions.

_

* * *

With Sonic and Amy

* * *

_

Sonic was scanning his surroundings. By now night had fallen so it was hard too see, which the two hedgehogs were very aware of.

"Find anything Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Not yet!" he called.

Amy sighed. "Just when I think that I'm going to get some alone time with Sonic, all he can think about is saving the world..." Amy said with another sigh.

Amy then saw Sonic jump up into a very high up tree.

"Sonic?" she questioned.

No response.

"SONIC?!" Amy questioned.

"Yeah Amy, I'm still here..." Sonic said.

Amy sighed with relief, she thought that he had left her for a second there.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Come and take a look at this!" Sonic said with a slight chuckle.

Amy arched an eyebrow. "Sonic the Hedgehog, just what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just trust me Amy!" Sonic said.

Amy paused. For once in her life, she might be able to spend some time with Sonic, where he wouldn't run away like before.

"Well, alright..." Amy said as she grabbed a hold of the tree and began to make her way up.

Amy became tired after climbing for what felt like forever, but she never gave up, she just had to be with Sonic.

"Almost...there..." Amy grunted as she continued to pull herself up.

But once she put her foot on a tree branch, it snapped and she began to slip.

"AH! SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy cried.

Sonic's ears pricked up and he quickly began to jump down to Amy's level. Once she was in sight Sonic put out a hand.

"Amy! Take my hand!" Sonic called.

Amy now had one hand holding onto a loose branch, and the other was hanging by her side.

"I-I can't do it Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Yes Amy! Yes you can!" Sonic said as he stretched his hand out further for her reach.

Amy struggled for a second before finally giving Sonic her hand. Sonic used all of his strength to pull her up to his side, finally pulling her to safety.

Sonic let out a low whistle when he looked down. "You woulda' taken quite the fall there Ames..." he said.

Amy looked down as well, to see that she would have fallen at least twenty feet. She looked over to her cerulean hero.

"Thank you for saving me Sonic..." Amy said with great gratitude.

Sonic winked at her. "Anytime Ames." he said.

Amy smiled back at him.

"Now, you wanna see what I was gunna show you before?" Sonic asked.

Amy thought about it for a moment before nodding with a smile.

Sonic then jumped up from tree branch to tree branch. Amy could feel then wind gently blowing upon her face.

Amy looked up at Sonic._ 'Maybe once we're done here, you'll finally be able to spend more time with me Sonic...'_ Amy thought to her self.

"Okay, here we are." Sonic said, with slight pants of breath.

Amy looked in the direction that Sonic was looking in and gasped. The two of them were staring upon the most beautiful view Amy had ever seen in her life. She saw a large crescent moon in the distance. The light from the moon reflected onto the near by waters. There was a large water fall that gracefully fell, making a low roaring noise. On the shores of the river bed were many different kinds of exotic plants. The bugs that flew through out the night made a low humming noise as they flew by. There was a gentle breeze that filled the night air. And when she looked up she saw millions, no, billions of stars filling the sky. Stars were so rare and hard to see back in station square, but here, you could every single one burning brightly.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped. "This is all so beautiful!" she said.

"Isn't it?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked up and blushed a little bit when she realized that Sonic had been staring at her.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked.

By now Amy's heart was pounding wildly, could this really be happening? Her and her only love, standing watching the beautiful view of the amazon underneath the moonlight? This was all too good to be true!

"Y-yeah?" Amy managed to chock.

"I was just thinking. That maybe after all of this, the two of us could do something fun together!" Sonic said with his heroic smile.

"Something fun? Meaning like, something actually fun? Something that doesn't involve you running away from me all of the time?" Amy asked, her ears dropping a little bit at that last part.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, just you and I, no disruptions. And I promise, I wont run away from you this time. Okay?" he said with a wink.

Amy smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Amy said as she hugged her hero.

But their embrace was cut short when something caught Sonic's eye, something silver and shinny.

"Hey Amy look!" Sonic said as he pointed to the top of the tree.

Amy looked up to see none other than a shining, silver, chaos emerald. It looked so beautiful just gleaming in the moonlight.

"A chaos emerald!" Amy said.

Sonic looked over at her. "Sit tight for a second! I'll make a grab for it!" he said as he let Amy go and jumped to the top of the tree and returning seconds later with a chaos emerald in hand.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy by the waist and jumped to the bottom of the tree.

* * *

"Hey guys!" said the voice of Miles Prower.

Sonic turned around to see Tails and Knuckles running in their direction.

"Hey Tails! Did ya find any chaos emeralds?" Amy asked.

Tails scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well actually, Knuckles found the chaos emeralds..." he said with a slight chuckle.

Knuckles lifted three chaos emeralds, one blue, one red, and one teal, close to his face and laughed. "Wait till bat girl get's a hold of this! She'll go bonkers!" he said with a laugh.

"_I'll_ go bonkers? Excuse me?" said a seductive tone.

Everyone turned around to see Rouge and Shadow. Rouge was also holding three chaos emeralds, one green, one yellow, and one purple.

Knuckles' jaw dropped. "SAY WHA?!" he gasped.

Rouge smiled proudly. "Yup! And I found 'em all on my own!" she said.

Knuckles was about to say something until sonic cleared his throat.

"Well..." he began. "It seems as though we've found all seven chaos emeralds!" he said.

Shadow nodded. "Right, we should probably go and find Metal Sonic!" he said.

Everyone nodded to show their agreement.

_

* * *

Metal Sonic's Base

* * *

_

Eventually, they all managed to find Metal Sonic's base by using Tails' tracking device.

"Well done..." said a low voice.

Everyone turned around to see Metal Sonic standing behind them.

"You!" Sonic growled.

"It seems as though you've found my base..." he began. "And the seven chaos emeralds..." he said.

"Give up Metal! You'll never win!" Sonic yelled throwing a kick at Metal.

But Metal only grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall.

"SONIC!" Amy cried as she ran to his side.

Metal Sonic wagged a finger at them.

"I wouldn't fight a powerful overlord as my self if I were you...you may regret it..." Metal said as his eyes became fully red. Scrap metal began to fly in the air and land onto Metal Sonic's body as he grew larger and stronger.

"What's happening?" Rouge questioned.

"He's becoming Metal Overlord!" Tails said as he backed up.

Soon Metal Sonic let out an angry roar as he grew to hi full height, tearing the roof off of the base and flying into the sky.

Sonic groaned as he sat up.

"Shadow..." he grunted.

Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded.

Amy tried to hold Sonic back as he sat up.

"Sonic please no! You're hurt! What if something happens to you?" Amy waled.

Sonic smiled at Amy. "Amy, it's going to be alright. Nothing can hold me back from doing what right." he said weakly.

Amy looked up at him with tear filled eyes before nodding to show her approval.

"Alright...just...be careful..." Amy said.

Sonic put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I will..." he said before turning to Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic stood around the chaos emeralds, they put all of their thoughts and mind into using the positive energy of them. Soon enough their ebony and azure fur became gold and they took off into the air.

"GOOD LUCK SHADOW!" Rouge called.

"GO SONIC GO!" Knuckles and Tails cheered.

Amy folded her hands together. "Just be careful..." she whispered.

_

* * *

With Shadow and Sonic

* * *

_

"SHADOW!" Sonic called, getting Shadow's attention. "I'LL TAKE HIS LEFT SIDE! YOU TAKE THE RIGHT!" Sonic called.

Shadow nodded. "ALRIGHT! GOOD LUCK!" Shadow called.

"YOU TOO!" Sonic called back.

The two hedgehogs then took off towards Metal Overlord.

Shadow and Sonic zoomed into Metal Sonic with all of their strength and speed.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow cried as he began to glow crimson. Shadow's attack caused Metal Sonic to roar in pain.

Sonic on the other hand was still giving it his all in attack Metal Sonic.

"TAKE THIS YOU METAL MONSTER!" Sonic roared as he rammed himself into Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic let out a roar in pain and turned to Sonic.

"Say good bye, blue hedgehog!" Metal Sonic roared as he whipped his long tail at Sonic, sending him flying.

"AH!" Sonic yelled.

"SONIC?!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic was still floating but had a hand on his chest. Sonic removed his hand to find a blood-stained glove.

"SHADOW!" Sonic cried to his dark counterpart. "I'M HURT!" he yelled.

Shadow then noticed then large cut on Sonic's chest.

Shadow was suddenly filled with rage.

"THIS WILL END IT!" Shadow yelled as he began to glow crimson again. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled, sending the largest chaos blast her had ever done before right at Metal Sonic, causing him to go crashing towards the ground.

Sonic then fell towards the ground, his golden fur once again becoming cerulean, his fur, now stained ruby with blood.

"SONIC!" Shadow yelled as he flew after him.

* * *

"SONIC!" Amy cried as she saw Sonic fall towards the ground.

"THEY DID IT!" Tails, Knuckles and Rouge cheered.

Amy quickly ran to Sonic's side as Shadow landed in front of Rouge and the others.

"You did it Shadow!" Rouge said as she hugged him around the neck.

"Rouge..." Shadow said with a frown.

Rouge got off of him and arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Shadow directed his head towards Sonic and Amy.

Rouge gasped when she saw Amy kneeling by Sonic's side.

Knuckles and Tails hung their heads sadly.

"...Sonic?" Amy questioned.

Sonic coughed up blood but Amy didn't care.

"A-amy..." Sonic chocked.

Amy looked down at Sonic's wound, it was extremely deep and gushing blood.

Amy felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Amy..." Sonic whispered.

Amy looked at him. "Sonic...you're so stupid ya know that? I told you not to go...but you went anyways..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

But Sonic only smiled at her. "Amy...I had to...being a hero is what I do..." he said.

Amy only cried harder. "Why do you always have to be the hero Sonic? Why can't you just stop sometimes huh?" she cried.

"Because I have to keep on running..." Sonic said.

Amy looked at him, Sonic may have been dying, but his emerald eyes still seemed so full of life.

"What?" Amy asked.

Sonic smiled at her. "Running is what I do Amy. So why stop when I can keep on going?" he asked.

Amy began to cry again. "You could have stopped for me..." she whispered.

"But why would I do that? You chasing me is what I've always loved about you Amy..." Sonic whispered.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at her hero. Had he just confessed his love to her?

"What are you trying to say Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You're always chasing me Ames... everyday...seven days a week...day and night...and that's what I love about you...you never gave up...even when all hope seemed lost with me...you never gave up...not even once...it's inspired me to never give up on what I do either...which is why I had to go and fight today...if it wasn't for you...who knows where I'd be right now...I love you Amy..." Sonic finished as he slowly began to close his eyes, his chest stopped moving, his heart stopped beating, the pain was over, the blue blur was no more.

Amy then broke out into tears and held onto Sonic.

"I love you too Sonic!" Amy cried, not letting go of her hero.

Shado, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles hung their heads sadly.

"Please Sonic...don't go..." Amy whispered. "I...I remember the day we first met...do you?" Amy cried.

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

_Amy sat holding her knees in a prison cell. The scary and cruel Dr. Robotnik was using her for one of his traps to get Sonic the Hedgehog._

"_Please come and rescue me Sonic..." Amy cried into hands._

_Just then, Sonic came in through the roof._

"_Sonic?!" Amy gasped._

_Sonic put a finger to his lips. "Shh! We can't get caught! Come here!" he said._

_Amy slowly stepped up and held onto Sonic._

"_I'm Sonic, who are you?" Sonic asked._

_Amy looked up at him, he was just so perfect. "I-I'm Amy Rose...but you can call me Amy..." she said._

_Sonic smiled. "Amy...that's a nice name!" he said._

_Amy smiled at him._

"_Hang on tight..." Sonic said as he made a leap into the air, both of them escaping from Dr. Robotnik's base._

_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

_

Amy smiled a bit. "And let's not forget all of the good times that we've had together..."

_

* * *

Flashbacks

* * *

_

_Sonic paced back and forth in a prison cell, pondering on his thoughts about the mysterious black hedgehog, until Amy fell through the roof._

"_Huh, Amy?" Sonic questioned._

_Amy put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Keep your voice down!" she said as she took a few steps forward before doing an appealing spin. "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" she said._

_Sonic turned his back to her, a little embarrassed about being rescued by Amy._

"_How'd you get here?" asked the captured hero._

_Amy then took out what looked like some sort of credit card. "Well if you've gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails. Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it." Amy said waving the card around in the air._

_Sonic began to do stretches. "The reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog." he said._

"_You mean, that black hedgehog?" Amy asked._

_Sonic was now eager to know the facts. "Did ya see it? Where is it now?" Sonic asked._

"_If I tell ya, will you marry me?" Amy asked._

"_Now way." Sonic said waving a hand at her._

"_I thought I had you this time!" Amy said as she inserted the card key, freeing Sonic._

"_That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman." Amy said._

"_Son Eggman's behind this huh?" Sonic asked._

_Amy then walked into Sonic's cell. "What's all this writing on the wall anyways? Did you write that?" she asked before turning around and realizing Sonic wasn't there._

"_Wait for me Sonic!" Amy called. "He's such a brat sometimes..." Amy muttered to herself.

* * *

_

"_What's the matter Sonic?" Amy asked as she walked up to Sonic who was staring out into space._

_Sonic pause for a moment before turning to Amy. "Oh it's nothing!" he said._

_Amy smiled at him, he smiled back. "Come on! Let's go back to the planet as cool and blue as me!" Sonic said happily._

_Both Amy and Sonic began to run out the door until Sonic stopped._

"_Sayonara, Shadow...the Hedgehog..." he whispered before running off after Amy.

* * *

_

_Sonic then began to run off into the distance, leaving Shadow and Omega with the now harmless Metal Sonic._

_Amy then happily began to chase after her love. "Sorry to leave like this, but I can't let my Sonic get away!" Amy called to Big and Cream

* * *

_

_Sonic quickly grabbed onto Amy as the two of them fell from the sky after defeating Eggman's giant metal chicken._

"_Don't worry Amy I've got ya..." Sonic said._

_Amy blushed and her eyes sparkled. "You're my hero..." Amy said._

_The two of them then fell into a bale of hey. After they just sat there watching the clouds go by._

"_Isn't this beautiful?" Amy asked. "I just wish that we could stay here for days and listen to the wind..." Amy then blushed and mover her hands to her face. "Wouldn't that be...romantic?" Amy asked._

_Amy then turned to Sonic who was scratching the inside of his ear._

"_Have you been listening?" Amy asked._

"_Say what?" Sonic asked.

* * *

_

_Sonic began to scratch at his ear._

"_Now what's the matter?" Amy asked._

"_Something's in my ear again..." Sonic said._

"_Here let me help you..." Amy said as she scooted up net to him and blew into his ear, a few pieces of hay falling out._

_Sonic smiled at her. "Thanks, that's much better..." he said before laying down on the hay.

* * *

_

_Sonic was floating inside of the planet egg, almost in a state of suspended animation. Sonic slowly began to open his eyes when he saw Amy coming out of her small green ship._

"_Amy!" Sonic said to himself._

_Amy quickly jumped out of the ship and into the planet egg. _

_Amy was knocked unconscious and Sonic drifted up to her and held her in his arms, he looked down at her as Amy raised her hand to touch his arm._

'_Sonic! It's you! You saved me! I knew you would!' Amy thought to herself._

_All of a sudden a bubble appeared around the two._

"_Amazing..." Sonic said as he held Amy's hand._

"_Something out there's protecting us Sonic..." Amy said._

_Once the two of them got into space the bubble popped, Amy held onto Sonic and laughed happily.

* * *

_

"_Almost...there..." Amy grunted as she continued to pull herself up._

_But once she put her foot on a tree branch, it snapped and she began to slip._

"_AH! SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy cried._

_Sonic's ears pricked up and he quickly began to jump down to Amy's level. Once she was in sight Sonic put out a hand._

"_Amy! Take my hand!" Sonic called._

_Amy now had one hand holding onto a loose branch, and the other was hanging by her side._

"_I-I can't do it Sonic!" Amy cried._

"_Yes Amy! Yes you can!" Sonic said as he stretched his hand out further for her reach._

_Amy struggled for a second before finally giving Sonic her hand. Sonic used all of his strength to pull her up to his side, finally pulling her to safety._

_Sonic let out a low whistle when he looked down. "You woulda' taken quite the fall there Ames..." he said._

_Amy looked down as well, to see that she would have fallen at least twenty feet. She looked over to her cerulean hero._

"_Thank you for saving me Sonic..." Amy said with great gratitude. _

_Sonic winked at her. "Anytime Ames." he said._

_Amy smiled back at him._

"_Now, you wanna see what I was gunna show you before?" Sonic asked._

_Amy thought about it for a moment before nodding with a smile._

_Sonic then jumped up from tree branch to tree branch. Amy could feel then wind gently blowing upon her face._

_Amy looked up at Sonic. 'Maybe once we're done here, you'll finally be able to spend more time with me Sonic...' Amy thought to her self._

"_Okay, here we are." Sonic said, with slight pants of breath._

_Amy looked in the direction that Sonic was looking in and gasped. The two of them were staring upon the most beautiful view Amy had ever seen in her life. She saw a large crescent moon in the distance. The light from the moon reflected onto the near by waters. There was a large water fall that gracefully fell, making a low roaring noise. On the shores of the river bed were many different kinds of exotic plants. The bugs that flew through out the night made a low humming noise as they flew by. There was a gentle breeze that filled the night air. And when she looked up she saw millions, no, billions of stars filling the sky. Stars were so rare and hard to see back in station square, but here, you could every single one burning brightly._

"_Sonic!" Amy gasped. "This is all so beautiful!" she said._

"_Isn't it?" Sonic asked._

_Amy looked up and blushed a little bit when she realized that Sonic had been staring at her._

"_Hey Amy?" Sonic asked._

_By now Amy's heart was pounding wildly, could this really be happening? Her and her only love, standing watching the beautiful view of the amazon underneath the moonlight? This was all too good to be true! _

"_Y-yeah?" Amy managed to chock. _

"_I was just thinking. That maybe after all of this, the two of us could do something fun together!" Sonic said with his heroic smile._

"_Something fun? Meaning like, something actually fun? Something that doesn't involve you running away from me all of the time?" Amy asked, her ears dropping a little bit at that last part._

_Sonic nodded. "Yeah, just you and I, no disruptions. And I promise, I wont run away from you this time. Okay?" he said with a wink._

_Amy smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Amy said as she hugged her hero._

_But their embrace was cut short when something caught Sonic's eye, something silver and shinny._

"_Hey Amy look!" Sonic said as he pointed to the top of the tree._

_Amy looked up to see none other than a shining, silver, chaos emerald. It looked so beautiful just gleaming in the moonlight._

"_A chaos emerald!" Amy said._

_Sonic looked over at her. "Sit tight for a second! I'll make a grab for it!" he said as he let Amy go and jumped to the top of the tree and returning seconds later with a chaos emerald in hand._

"_Let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy by the waist and jumped to the bottom of the tree_

_

* * *

End Flashbacks

* * *

_

Amy continued to cry over Sonic's lifeless body. "Please Sonic...don't leave me..." Amy whispered.

But the blur was gone...forever...

_

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

_

Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and many others stood in front of a black grave stone with golden wording.

His stone read:

_Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog_

_A hedgehog_

_A hero_

_And a friend_

_Rest in Peace Sonic_

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the lost hero and then turned to walk away, all but Amy.

Tails turned to Amy and frowned. "Aren't you coming Amy?" he asked.

Amy didn't look at him, her eyes were glued to the grave. "In...a minute..." Amy whispered.

Tails frowned. "Alright...We'll be at my workshop, okay?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Alright..." she said.

Amy frowned as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I thought that you weren't going to leave me Sonic..." Amy whispered.

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

_Amy panted heavily with her hands on her knees as she looked Sonic in the eyes._

_Sonic smiled warmly at the worn out hedgehog._

"_Hi!" he greeted. "Huh?" he said we he saw an angry look in Amy's eyes._

"_Well? What took you so long?" Amy asked angrily. "I was worried." Amy said, her voice beginning to crack as her eyes welled up with tears. "I wondered...if you were ever going to come back...I scared me..to think that you were never going to come back..." Amy said sadly._

_Sonic only smiled at her._

"_I kept on waiting for you to come..." Amy continued. "But you never did...I didn't know where you were...I couldn't stand not knowing...I told myself...you should give up Amy. I was convinced that you had forgotten all about me...I thought you were gone forever...but then I realized...that you would never abandon me...and I decided...that I would wait for you. Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...And now you're here..." Amy then fell to her knees and burst out into tears. "I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic! It's such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now!" Amy said as she rubbed her hands against her eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the hedgehog!" she cried._

_Sonic then bent down to Amy's level and showed her a white rose._

_Amy stared at the rose for a minute until Sonic winked at her._

"_Don't you worry Amy, I never will!" he said happily_

_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

_

Amy lowered her head just about ready to leave.

"You said you'd never leave me again Sonic..." Amy whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

But just Amy felt a breeze.

'_Don't you worry Amy, I never will...'_ it echoed.

Amy's ears perked up as she lifted her head and looked around, no one was there.

Amy frowned before it curled into a small smile and a tear fell from her eye.

"I know you wont Sonic..." she whispered before taking one last glance at his grave before heading off to Tails workshop, the memories of Sonic that she carried still with her...always and forever...

_Every night in my dreams I see you._

_I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

* * *

**ME: (looks at Shadow who's blowing his nose) Are you crying?**

**Shadow: Who me?! No of course not! I'm not crying! Who's crying?!**

**Sonic: Ya know Shads, it's only acting...**

**Shadow: OMG You'realive!**

**Me: Did you just say "OMG"?**

**Shadow: ...Maybe...**

**Me: Whatever... Hope ya liked my story!**

**-Adios Mis Amigos!**


End file.
